


Unexpected

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Affection, Birthday, Confusion, Love Confessions, M/M, Office Sex, Party, Unexpected realizations, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim only wanted to beat his face in, perhaps hang him by his tie, but instead… well, he had roared and lunged. The insults flew just as quickly as the fists. A chair fell over. His stapler clattered to the floor.  And all the while that smug smirk never left the teen’s face and Tim had wanted to scream. He threw a paperweight at Damian’s chest with a snarl and panted as he leaned partly on the desktop.</p><p>“Are you done having your temper tantrum?”</p><p>*No underage*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



He wasn’t sure how this had started… how he had ended up with his fist in the teen’s hair, nor how he had ended up with his back slammed against the desk. Master Detective he was not, considering he would have never in a thousand years seen this coming, let alone seen himself allowing it and _enjoying_ himself. Yet here they were.

Five years back, Jason had insisted that the constant jibes and insults were nothing more than Damian ‘pulling at his pigtails’, and he had glared at the man, rolled his eyes, and had discarded the comment like he often did when Jason talked out his ass. Which was _often_.

Dick had claimed that the boy had simply been insecure, that he was so often volatile to cover it up, and his pride was too strong to take comfort in anything. Dick had coddled him immensely and had often acted as though Damian could do no wrong. In hindsight, Dick was smitten, and Damian was his _Robin_.

And Batman, regardless of who might be in the suit, was often blind when it came to his Robins.

Perhaps they had _both_ been right, to a degree, considering that it was now very obvious that he was not at all as hated as he had previously assumed. Admittedly, much of the conflict between them could have very well been mutual insecurity about their rolls within their messed up family, and that he had taken being replaced whilst still most definitely alive poorly, to put things lightly. But _still_.

Damian was Damian.

And he was clearly highly skilled at hiding his intentions, keeping secrets, and planning his undertakings like much of the pedigree backing him. Genetics at their finest he supposed.

Damian was always out to prove himself, and tonight was seemingly no different, regardless of the situation. The day had been filled with changes, most of which Tim had tried to ignore earlier, failing for the most part due to Dick’s involvement. Damian had turned eighteen, much to Bruce’s dismay (as it served to remind him of just how old he really was getting), and Dick had made an awfully big ordeal about it.

To Tim, it had seemed like it was yesterday that Damian had come down for breakfast and had announced that he was twelve, sending Dick into a panic over having not known nor prepared for the event. He had mostly found it funny that the entirety of their clan had neglected to even think about Birthdays and Damian prior to then, considering that he had been with them nearly two whole years. Admittedly, things really had been chaotic and busy for a time, he supposed.

Still, Dick had started the day off far too cheerful, and Tim had known that things were going to get carried away. Birthday punches between Dick and the teen had gotten out of hand, turning into a full blown sparring match, which had then morphed into a food fight that had had Alfred mortified, and Tim hiding behind the newspaper as he ducked and bobbed until he could escape the room. As a courtesy he had assisted Alfred in the cleanup as they gave each other knowing looks. Bruce had hugged the boy, and from an outside view, it had looked painful for both parties, and both had become clearly alarmed when Dick had wriggled his way in on it before they had had a chance to separate. Jason had later taken them all out for a ‘fun’ round of paintball… one of which Tim was _sure_ he would forever be having nightmares about, and that he would still be finding paint flakes in his hair for many weeks to come. To make things all the more awkward, Damian was giving up Robin, and had announced this at the end of the traumatizing gun fight. Apparently Alfred, Bruce, and Dick had known weeks in advance, and that he would soon be hitting the rooftops in his own take on the Nightwing persona (a way to pass his time, outside of a childish role, until it was his time to take the mantle of Batman from Dick).

Of course he had had mixed feelings about this, considering that it was Damian who had taken said ‘childish’ role from him happily, before he had ever been ready to leave it behind.

In the end however, it had been the ‘civilian’ party at Wayne Enterprises that had rocked him the hardest, leaving him exhausted as he had escaped to his office before the night was even half done. It was bad enough to see Bruce prance around mindlessly Brucie-ing it up, but watching Damian be civil (as much as he could manage anyway) and fake to any outsiders was nauseating. All in all he had avoided it, choosing paperwork over the crowd and booming music in a heartbeat.

Looking back, he wondered if Damian had counted on him escaping from the party, if he had allowed such a travesty of an event for the sole purpose of cornering him. He supposed it hardly mattered.

He had gotten through a two inch stack of papers when the teen had strutted into the room, locking the door behind him (something he had sworn he had done earlier in the first place), before pausing at the center of his office. Tim had glared at him. Chided him for entering unannounced, for interrupting his work, and for leaving _his_ guests on the level far below.

And of course as per usual it turned into loud, rude, bickering and had escalated from there. Damian had approached, far too smug for Tim’s tastes, tongue sharp as ever. He had resorted to banging his fists on his desk in frustration, and it turn Damian had knocked some of his papers from the surface, only infuriating him more. He had risen from his chair, rounded his desk, and had jabbed a finger at the teen hissing all the while, and Damian had only _smirked_.

And Tim only wanted to beat his face in, perhaps hang him by his tie, but instead… well, he had roared and lunged. The insults flew just as quickly as the fists. A chair fell over. His stapler clattered to the floor. And all the while that smug smirk never left the teen’s face and Tim had wanted to scream. He threw a paperweight at Damian’s chest with a snarl and panted as he leaned partly on the desktop.

“Are you done having your temper tantrum?” The birthday boy had huffed, crossing his arms.

And he had scowled, because _no_ , he was _not_ done.

But before he could jump in for round two, Damian had been up upon him, in his personal bubble, and without warning he had done the last thing he had ever expected.

Jerked him forward by the tie, and had kissed him before he could get the slightest protest out, let alone react accordingly.

Instead, he had sputtered, backing away clumsily as Damian merely tilted his head at him observing his reaction.

“I- _you_ …” he had gasped, flustered.

“ _Tt_ …for once you are rendered speechless. A miracle.”

And instead of it having been a joke, something to agitate him, or perhaps humiliate him, the situation escalated. Damian wasted no time, and before he could recover from the unexpected kiss just moments before, Damian had him by his jacket lapels, and for whatever the reason- reflexes, or instinct perhaps? It was _he_ that gnashed their mouths together, and Damian was the one humming appreciatively as he slipped in close, and wrapped an arm around his waist. He would have blamed alcohol if at all humanly possible, but he was positive that he had not touched a single glass of liquid of any sort down at the party, and judging by the lingering hint of cinnamon his tongue was slipping across, neither had Damian. He had really only regained partial thought process after the first button popped free of his dress shirt and clattered to the floor somewhere across the room, and even then circuits refused to connect, and he was left panting as he pushed the younger man away.

“No- _seriously_ , what the hell Damian!?”

And to give him credit, he sighed, pulled back, and merely cocked his hip.

“Honestly? _Fine_ , since your brain has chosen now of all times to be of no use, I will humor you.” He muttered, narrowing his eyes. “Whilst there was a time I truly loathed you and would have loved to seen you skewered on my katana, such fantasies faded away when I rightfully donned the red tunic, and you allowed me my space. Any ill will thereafter was either for appearances sake, random outbursts of pride, or absolute frustration at your daftness. Colin suggested that I make my… _sentiments_ known, but unfortunately like the rest of this family, save perhaps Todd, you have a conscience and moral values that would not have allowed you to take me seriously or accept my advances. Thus, I practiced patience, and reluctantly held back until I was an age deemed appropriate by this country and culture.”

“… _oh_.”

And Damian had taken that as acceptance, in all honestly it probably _was_ , given that that there was tongue down his throat and a hand up the shirt wrenched free from his pants, and the only thing that had mattered to him was keeping himself upright by clutching the edge of that desk.

Flash forward all of two minutes and his shirt was severely lacking any buttons, Damian’s had been discarded all together, and his back had been slammed flat against the polished wood.

It was a situation all sorts of wrong, and Tim honestly would not be surprised if he woke up to it all having been a dream the following morning, but in the meantime he had little to complain about as Damian rocked their pelvises together and practically purred into the back of his throat. And while he was stunned, in shock, and very much confused as to how this could even be a thing, he was not at all protesting the teen’s actions or making an effort to put an end to them. Really, to his own surprise, he found himself encouraging him.

And bringing things back to the present, he supposed he had really been asking for it when Damian had made fast work of his belt, and liberated him from his slacks, leaving them to dangle off one foot whilst the other leg was pulled up over the younger man’s shoulder.

Still, never in a million years would he have thought Damian had truly been harboring some unexplainable crush, even with the musings of others in their messed up family.

He let out a sharp gasp as Damian nudged forward and licked a stripe up his length, pausing after- he _assumed_ to give him an out, and when he did not seize the opportunity the younger man took the initiative and took him into his mouth.

Then he was reduced to a squirming, gasping mess as he gripped Damian’s raven spikes, and bucked as he toes curled. It was several different sorts of mind-blowing, and he sincerely hoped that neither Dick nor Bruce came looking for either one of them because he was sure that he would be incapable of anything but keeling over and dying of embarrassment.

He let his head thunk back against the cool wood of the desk and he gripped the edge with his free hand as he keened. Damian hummed softly as he bobbed, kneading the back of his thigh as he pressed forward, and it took every last bit of self-control he could muster to not slam upwards and choke him. His ears rang, his lungs heaved, and quite honestly he couldn’t understand how someone, especially Damian, could get his body to betray him like this as he spasmed and twitched.

He came with a shout, arching up and slamming into the back of Damian’s throat, panting heavily as he spilled and the man swallowed sucking him dry.

The remainder of the papers were sent crashing to the floor, and while he would probably be furious about it later when he would attempt to reorganize them, he found himself without a care as Damian pulled back and met his gaze with nothing but fondness and lust staring him down.

He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, and only managed to laugh in disbelief at his own expense.

Damian hardly seemed amused and shut him up promptly by rocking forward and yanking their mouths together into a ferocious kiss he was sure was going to bruise. He groaned as Damian nipped at his lip, sucked on his tongue, and gnashed their teeth together. All the while he could taste himself in the younger man’s mouth and feel Damian hard against his stomach.

A low groan echoed from his throat as Damian began to rut against him, and despite repeating over and over in his head how _wrong_ all of this was, he wrapped and arm around his neck and held him firmly close as he rolled their pelvises together.

The soon to be ex-Robin pulled back and hissed, burying his face in the crook of Tim’s neck before reaching to pull a leg up over his hip. He moaned as he thrust forward, and when Tim began to meet his pace he whined, and smashed their lips back together once more.

Tim’s back would be sore the next day from being pressed into his desk, and he knew the shame he would feel when this was all over and done with would be intense, but all the same he let it carry on, and relished in the shudders wracking his body for the time being. Damian was surprisingly gentle and firm in all the right ways despite his disposition and he could not deny that he reacted appreciatively.

He grew tired of the rough fabric jutting against his bare flesh quickly, and with a sigh he freed Damian from his pants, tossing his belt aside with a metallic thump before wrapping a second leg around his waist.

And then it was as though he had flipped a switch.

Damian let out a deep guttural groan and came at him with fervor, petting his thigh as he snapped his hips forward and slid their cocks against each other with each thrust, and Tim gasped at the sensation, tangling his fingers in the dampening hair at the man’s nape as the warmth began to surge in his middle once more.

Damian nipped at his collarbone, sucked a dark mark onto his throat, and murmured into his ear as he rocked against him, the pace fracturing and faltering as he grew closer to the edge. Tim met his thrusts, arching against him as he dug blunt nails into a slick muscular shoulder, and mewled as a hand slid up to tease at a nipple.

He screamed Damian’s name as he came, nearly whiting out as the back of his head bounced off the desktop, and he painted their stomachs in broken streams. Damian grunted as his own hips stuttered and his grinding lost all coherency. He reached his limit just as Tim remembered how to breathe, murmuring _‘Timothy’_ as shudders wracked his body, and he collapse against the man beneath him.

The two lay there awkwardly for some time, panting as they struggled to get a grip on reality and regain use of their bodies. Tim shut his eyes and absentmindedly traced the raised scar trailing down Damian’s back, sighing when Damian hummed against his neck, and squeezed the muscle at his hip.

Neither could be sure of how much time had passed when they finally stirred, just that the music from the party below continued to make the walls vibrate, and the sweat had chilled and mostly dried. Tim shivered as Damian’s warmth left him and he shakily pulled himself upright as Damian retrieved a box of tissue discarded earlier. He was surprised when the younger man wiped him clean before tending to himself, and even more so when he knelt down and gently slid his slacks back onto and up his legs, before coming in for a surprisingly tender kiss that left him dizzy.

Damian must have noticed as he held him steady while he pulled himself together and refastened his belt.

“Am I… right to assume that you do _not_ reject my advances?” He inquired, tilting Tim’s chin up to meet his gaze, a foreign look of insecurity slipping briefly onto his face.

And Tim, still half dazed, sore, and feeling oddly at peace with himself despite the sudden revelations managed a curt nod as he let his feet touch the ground.

“Not that that was the… _standard_ way of going about such a declaration, yeah, you’re fine…” He said breathily. “But I guess you never do _anything_ half assed nor typical.”

“Tt… of course not. I like to get my point across.” He huffed, retrieving Tim’s jacket from the chair, discarded long before he had arrived. “But I _would_ have ceased action if at any time you expressed discomfort.” The young man sighed as he handed the jacket off, and Tim shakily pulled it over his shoulders buttoning it, a small effort to hide his ruined shirt.

“Yes, I… I gathered that.” He murmured, rising to his feet.

He looked around the surrounding area in disdain, the complete contents of his desktop scattered across the floor, and the paperwork scattered and out of order, and groaned.

To his surprise, Damian dropped to his knees and gathered the items up, carefully placing them back from which they had fallen, or been thrown, and bundled up the papers. But to Tim’s confusion he did not toss them onto the desk, instead he retrieved Tim’s briefcase, deposited the stack within, and handed it to him.

He blinked up at him in confusion and to only further it Damian smirked.

“I believe that I should take you _home_. You no longer appear fit for mindless work, on top of being in a rumpled state, and we have _much_ to talk about.”

As he nodded and let Damian lead him out of the building through one of the more discreet back exits he had to agree. And while he was sure that things would result in him having to ask for Bruce’s forgiveness, and he would never hear the end of it from Ra’s, he wasn’t the slightest bit torn up about it.

However…

He _would_ be paying Barbara a visit, for he was certain that she had Oracle cams in every office, and not only would he be swearing her to secrecy, he would be asking for that disk.

 


End file.
